Extracellular matrix (ECM) protein coated surfaces have been widely used in cell culture and coating implanting devices. In particular, fibronectin is a commonly used ECM protein used in cell culture that supports cell attachment, growth, migration and differentiation. ECM proteins used for coating surfaces for cell culture are generally of human or other animal origin and often poorly defined. The use of such ECM proteins can be problematic, for example, in human therapeutic applications. Although isolated human ECM proteins can be used for coating such surfaces, the cost associated with some of the ECMs therewith is very high. Additionally, as with recombinant human ECM proteins, variability in cell culture may result from different batches of isolated ECM protein due to variability in the contaminants present therein. Furthermore, variability in cell culture may arise from the self-coating process itself which is generally employed for both isolated and recombinant fibronectin. Thus, there is a need for xeno-free, human or animal-component-free, synthetic, chemically defined surfaces that mimic fibronectin coated surfaces.